Will Vandom
|}Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom é uma personagem fictício e protagonista de W.I.T.C.H que apareceu pela primeira vez no primeiro episódio "Halloween", que foi lançado em abril de 2001.Ela é a líder dos Guardiões (conhecido como WITCH), um grupo de guardiões mágicos que guardam Kandrakar e do véu, o centro do universo.Na adaptação para o idioma português da série, o nome completo da personagem foi encurtado para "Will". Personalidade: Will é um moleque,mas também é sensível para os sentimentos das outras pessoas.Ela é conhecida por ter um temperamento explosivo e instável,assim como sua mãe,mas ela tem a personalidade de uma grande líder.Will tem problemas com pessoas de confiança,porque ela está com medo de ser decepcionado ou rejeitado como,com seus velhos amigos em Fadden Hills.Sua matéria preferida é ciências,especialmente biologia.Seu passatempo é a natação,e ela está na equipe do competidor de Sheffield Institute.Ela ama os animais em geral,mas ela é especialmente louco por sapos.Ela recolhe tudo o que é relacionado sapo,exceto o próprio anfíbio.Ela é alérgica a ortigas.Will tem uma queda por Matt Olsen,que a leva a trabalhar em pet shop de seu avô por um tempo,e,que mais tarde na série torna-se seu namorado.Ele também encorajou-a a adotar um animal de estimação arganaz que tinha sido ferido por Urias. O nome completo de Will muda entre "Wilhelmina" e "Wilma".O aniversário dela é dada como 19 de janeiro nos quadrinhos,mas é alterada(possivelmente em algum lugar em Novembro) na série animada.Nos quadrinhos,ela é do signo de Capricórnio. Ela é a líder da W.I.T.C.H. e mantém o coração de Kandrakar,uma esfera jóia rosa brilhante que converte os cinco elementos em pura energia,permitindo as meninas para transformar e ampliar seus poderes.Will tem o poder de energia absoluta,também conhecida como Quintessence(o poder de manipulação força de vida),e pode ser visto na forma de relâmpagos.Sua cor tema é rosa e seu símbolo é um sinal de igual curva rosa. Aparência: Will tem quatorze anos de idade e possui cabelos vermelhos curtos em um corte bob.Seus olhos são castanhos e grandes.Ela costuma ir vestido com roupas práticas,como calças largas,não muito flácidos e orgânicas. Roupa guardião de Will é composto por um top roxo,barriga-bearing cultura com mangas longas,em forma de sino,uma mini-saia azul,turquesa e calças verde e botas roxas(apartamentos),logo abaixo dos joelhos. No Arc New Power,sua saia se transforma em um par de shorts apertados,que se conectam com o seu superior e forma redemoinhos em sua coxa.As mangas se deslocar de seus pulsos para ela do braço e ela tem longas,luvas sem dedos pretas.Seu cabelo fica em um bob,mas dois fios de seu cabelo ter crescido mais na frente.Seu símbolo é exibido sobre o peito em sua parte superior. Cronologia: Antes de W.I.T.C.H: Cosmic: Antes de se tornar Guardia,Will era uma menina normal,que nasceu em 19 de Janeiro,tendo,assim,o signo de Capricórnio,e foi criada na pequena cidade de Fadden Hills.Quando ela ainda era jovem,seu pai deixou ela e sua mãe.Quando chegou a escola,ela descobriu que ela era capaz de ler a mente das pessoas.Quanto mais lia mentes de seus amigos,mais ela percebeu o fato de que eles não desfruta de sua companhia.Will voltou para casa esmagado por esta rejeição.Sua mãe sugeriu que talvez Fadden Hills guardava muitas lembranças dolorosas do passado para ambos e que era hora de encontrar uma nova vida em uma nova cidade.Naquele momento,um anúncio no rádio anunciava a cidade ensolarada de Heatherfield.Sua mãe decidiu que Heatherfield seria provavelmente o melhor lugar para elas morrarem. Série animado: Da mesma forma,antes de se tornar uma Guardia,Will era uma garota normal,com pais divorciados que viviam em Fadden Hills com sua mãe.Ao contrário nos quadrinhos,no entanto,o trabalho de sua mãe mudou-se-lhes para Heatherfield.O aniversário dela na série animada é em algum lugar em outubro.Pouco mais se sabe sobre a vida de Will antes de WITCH.Ela fez amizade com Irma Lair,Taranee Cook,Cornelia Hale e Hay Lin quando Hay Lin perguntou Will para vir para o chá.Depois de Will ser sequestrada e seus novos amigos resgata-la,ela percebeu que eles eram seus amigos de verdade e que não iria deixá-la para baixo. Em W.I.T.C.H: Cosmic: Em seu primeiro dia em sua nova escola em Heatherfield,Will esbarrou em Taranee Cook,uma garota que também tinha acabado de se mudar para Heatherfield alguns dias antes.Os dois tornaram-se rapidamente e,mais tarde,melhores amigos,e não demorou muito para que Will e Taranee se tornassem amigas de Irma Lair,Cornelia Hale,Hay Lin e Elyon Brown.Taranee é agora a melhor amiga de Will na série.Como ele teria sorte,naquela noite foi no baile de Halloween da escola e as quatro meninas pediu Will e Taranee para vir com elas.Elas concordaram.Naquela noite,no baile,uma brincadeira perigosa por Urias e seus fogos de artifício menos do que inteligente quadrilha,envolvendo colocar as meninas e todos na festa em perigo,mas com raciocínio rápido de Taranee (e um breve uso de seus poderes ),eles conseguiu escapar sem um arranhão. No dia seguinte,as meninas se reuniram na casa de Hay Lin recordar o sonho estranho três deles tinham. Foi lá que Yan Lin,a avó de Hay Lin,disse que a lenda dos Guardiões de Kandrakar,o grupo de cinco guerreiros que as meninas deveriam se tornar,e confiou Will com o Coração de Kandrakar.As meninas estavam naturalmente em descrença desses chamados poderes e decidiu ir em frente com suas vidas.Não era até mais tarde naquela noite,quando duas figuras sombrias emboscado Will, Irma, e Hay Lin que seus poderes atingiram o seu pico e eles foram capazes de se transformar em suas formas da Guardiã para combater a dupla mal.A partir desse momento,o grupo conhecido como WITCH nasceu com a missão de proteger e manter a ordem no universo. Série animado: Apenas alguns dias após o primeiro dia de Will na escola,Yan Lin (avó paterna de Hay Lin) sentiu o coração de Kandrakar,que ela mantinha trancada em uma caixa chinesa dentro de seu armário,lutando para se libertar.Seguindo as ordens do Oracle,Yan Lin usou seus fracos poderes de ação mental para fazer Hay Lin convidar seus três melhores amigos,Taranee, Cornelia e Irma e a nova garota para o chá de biscoitos depois da escola.Enquanto comem,Yan Lin explica sobre o Véu,Meridian,o Coração de Kandrakar,e os poderes e habilidades de água, fogo, terra e ar elementares,cada menina foi dada, embora nada é mencionado sobre Kandrakar.Ela, então, confia o Coração de Kandrakar para Will.Ligação recém-descoberta das outras meninas para Will chama-se mais perto e os torna amigos rapidamente com ela. Poderes e Habilidades: Will é a anfitriã e detentor do pingente conhecida como o Coração de Kandrakar e ela possui o poder de Quintessence,também conhecido como éter,o quinto elemento de toda a luz e vida.Na série,este poder se assemelha a eletricidade.Ela é a mais forte das cinca Guardiãs e um dos personagens mais poderosos da série. Histórias em quadrinhos: Nos quadrinhos,Will poderia exercer o poder da energia absoluta,desde que ela se tornou uma guardiã do Véu.Este poder e capacidade manifestou-se em explosões de energia,que mais tarde aprenderam a usar como uma barreira ou escudo.Além disso,seus poderes lhe permitiu falar com objetos inanimados e aparelhos elétricos e até mesmo dar -lhes nomes.Foi assim que ela descobriu todos eles têm uma personalidade própria. Will que também possui outros poderes da Guardiã,como glamouring,teletransporte,sentindo fenômenos mágicos e empatia para com os animais.Will também é a primeira a aprender a ficar invisível e tem habilidades especiais devido à sua condição de Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar que seus quatro companheiros Guardiões não possuem.Por exemplo,ela pode entrar em contato Keepers últimos do coração e transformar as meninas entre seu guardião e formas humanas.Durante o tempo do Véu,Will poderia abrir portais.Quando ela está em uma situação desesperadora,Will às vezes pode permitir que o coração a ajudá-la. Empatia de Will para com os animais funciona da seguinte maneira:os animais são empática para Will,e reagir ao seu estado de espírito,por exemplo,quando Will está feliz,os animais ao seu redor são felizes.Os animais também podem ler a mente de Will,como visto em uma questão. Com o Coração de Kandrakar,Will também pode criar gotas astrais que são cópias físicas exatas das meninas,mas eles têm um problema:eles são totalmente sem sentido. No início do Arco New Power,Matt,sob as ordens da Oracle,rouba todos os poderes de Will originais e habilidades,assim como o Coração de Kandrakar.Isso é para que ela e os outros Guardiões,seria capaz de receber o imenso poder e capacidade dos cinco elementos em sua forma mais pura, dando-lhes a força para derrotar a Mãe das Trevas.O Coração de Kandrakar reapareceu no final deste arco de história,e foi apresentado ao Yan Lin,quando ela se tornou o novo Oráculo de Kandrakar. Série animado: Na primeira temporada,Will é mostrado não ter qualquer poder que não seja vôo,abertura e fechamento de portais no Véu, e a capacidade de unir e transformar ela e seu companheiros em Guardiões.Não se sabe por que motivo ela não tinha poder elemental,embora possa ser debatido que ela quer não sabia que ela tinha qualquer poder (note que Yan Lin não tinha especificado que Will tinha o poder da Quintessência ou Energia:"Um dos cinco liga os outros,e com o Coração de Kandrakar,os une,convocando e ampliação dos seus poderes"),ou os seus poderes não estão totalmente desenvolvidos.No entanto,ela pode improvisar com a convocação de flashes de luz rosa do Coração de Kandrakar,como mostra a "dividir e conquistar " episódios e"A Batalha de Meridian Plains."Ele também foi mostrado em A Batalha de Cavigor que ela poderia atirar para fora poderosas explosões de energia do coração da Kandrakar. Na segunda temporada,Will é finalmente concedida sua própria capacidade elementar de Quintessence (também referida como Aether).Quintessence se manifesta em esbranquiçada raio azul,que ela pode usar para animar objetos inanimados,disparar raios ofensivas e produzir um completo corpo de pulso,onda de choque ou descarga de energia elétrica e energia.Além disso,seus poderes conceder-lhe a capacidade de falar com aparelhos elétricos. Também é possível para Will literalmente se tornar um com seu elemento,bem como tornar-se um com a ninfa Xin Jing,o possuidor original do Quintessence,tornando-se um ser de energia elétrica pura,muito aumentar e fortalecer todos os seus poderes e habilidades para a sua zênite absoluto.No entanto,este é arriscado e perigoso,uma vez que custos irão sua humanidade,tanto sua forma humana,do patrimônio e da memória,que ela conseguiu encontrar literalmente com a ajuda de Matt.Isto ocorreu pela primeira vez no final da segunda temporada de "Z é para Zenith",como último recurso,quando os Guardiões não encontrou outra maneira de derrotar o Lord Cedric reforçada . Como o Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar,Will tem o poder de canalizar a magia das Aurameres no coração e,portanto,entrar os Guardiões fortalecendo e ampliando enormemente todos os seus poderes e habilidades e transformá-los em sua forma Guardião com o colorido azul-e -rosa trajes,penteados diferentes,e asas que todos eles podem usar para voar.Will pode usar o poder do Coração de fechar,e ,os portais abertos do Véu,lançar uma luz rosa ofuscante do Coração,projeto de um campo de força de energia rosa,criar numerosas cópias falsificadas,que desapareceriam em um flash de luz,revelar a verdadeira forma de outro,localizar outros Guardiões usando seu Aurameres e mostrar imagens de lugares e pessoas.O Coração de Kandrakar,tem uma conexão telepática com Will capaz de responder instintivamente e agir por sua própria vontade,quando os Guardiões estão em perigo e pode absorver, ativar e fundir-se com outros itens mágicos.Quando o véu foi tirado do ar,em breve aprendeu a abrir dobras no espaço e tempo para percorrer diferentes dimensões.Ao contrário dos quadrinhos,Will não guarda o coração fundido no interior de seu coração real,mas em sua mochila ou no pescoço,a menos que ela se transforma. Will tem uma sensibilidade à escrita e fenômenos mágica e sobrenatural.Ela tem habilidades empáticas com os animais como eles parecem refletir seu estado de espírito e tem uma afinidade natural para teletransporte,sendo o de exercer essa capacidade guardião universal. Além de controle sobre Quintessence,os poderes normais de um líder Guardião são: Habitualmente, o Guardião da Quintessência é selecionado como o guardião do Coração de Kandrakar (a menos que se tornar corruptos,como Nerissa),aumentando assim ou adicionar às suas habilidades elementares. A seguir está uma lista de poderes de Will,habilidades e outros talentos que ela possuí : *Empunhar Energia Absoluta com o Coração de Kandrakar. *Vários habilidades psicocinéticas. *Campo de Força: Projeto de um campo de força de energia rosa. *Explosões de Energia: Incêndio explosões destrutivas da energia rosa das mãos dela. *Projeção de luz: Solta uma luz piscando rosa do coração. *Projeção de energia: produzir um pulso de corpo inteiro,inquietação,ou a descarga de energia elétrica. *Aumento de força : ela pode infundir seus membros com energia para fortalecer seus ataques físicos Fraquezas: A estrela de Threbe:Will que,assim como o resto dos guardiões foi impotente devido ao poder da Estrela de Threbe,usado para encontrar Elyon.A estrela torna alguém impotente que pode impedi-la de voltar para casa.Ironicamente a estrela foi criado com o Coração de Kandrakar. Relacionamentos: Tanto na série de quadrinhos e série animada,o namorado de Will sempre foi Matt Olsen,um garoto de sua escola,que toca em uma banda,embora sua relação não tem sido fácil.Nos quadrinhos,quando Astral Gota de Will beijou-o como um erro e,em seguida,deu um tapa no rosto dele mais tarde,ele tem dificuldade para entender a vontade,mesmo achando a situação irritante.No entanto,ele não menciona que isso faz com que seu "especial".Devido à insegurança de Will,ela pode rapidamente tornar-se ciumento de ver Matt com outra garota e sempre desconfia que eles estão namorando.Ela até pensou uma vez que Matt estava flertando com Hay Lin quando na verdade eles estavam apenas conversando e fazendo piadas.Quando Matt apresenta Will ao seu amigo,Mandy,ela acredita que deve ser sua namorada devido ao fato de que seu Astral Gota os viu abraçando.Ela torna-se cruel para Mandy mesmo usando seus poderes para fazê-la perder uma competição de natação.Ela também se comporta cruel para Matt,dizendo o quanto é um covarde por não dizer a verdade.Quando Mandy finalmente descobre a razão pela qual Will é rude com ela,ela diz que ela namorava Matt quando estavam no jardim de infância,mas eles permaneceram apenas amigos depois que eles ficaram mais velhos.A razão pela qual eles se abraçaram foi porque Mandy ouviu naquela noite que seus pais iriam ter um divórcio e Matt foi consolá-la. Outra situação que causou vontade de ter uma explosão foi quando ela pensou que Matt gostava de Orube.Will que gritou com ele para lhe dizer a verdade,ele não entendeu,mas Will não acreditava que Orube era apenas seu amigo.Isso fez com que Matt se torne um pouco irritado com seu comportamento dramático.No entanto,Matt também se tornou ciumento:Devido a um mal-entendido,ele acreditava que Will namorava Eric(namorado da Hay Lin) e ignorou-a por causa disso.Isso fez com que Will ficase muito confusa,pois tinha um encontro romântico semanas.No entanto,os dois começaram a namorar novamente. Durante uma data em que foram atacados por Cedric que estava tentando roubar o coração que irá utilizar para salvar Matt de uma queda mortal.Antes Cedric poderia roubá-la Matt salva Will e parou Cedric.Devido a esses eventos Will foi forçado a dizer Matt tudo.Os dois tornam-se mais perto,mas Matt descobre a responsabilidade de,mesmo sabendo de tudo isso sobre a vontade demais para suportar e ele permanece distante dela.Will que também se torna distante com o resto da WITCH,que acreditava que Will cometeu um grande erro e que ela nunca deveria ter dito a ele.Matt e vai encontrar-se outra vez logo depois,e tornar-se mais perto. No Arc Matt New Power torna-se cada vez mais envolvidos com as suas aventuras.Ele começa um pouco comportando muito a sério e é frio para Will,fazendo a pergunta se ele realmente a ama.No entanto,na edição 83,ela finalmente confrontado Matt com a pergunta:" Você me ama ... ainda?"e com um discurso um tanto poético,ele garante Will que ele ainda está apaixonado por ela.Depois disso,eles compartilham uma noite romântica no WITCH sede. Na Edição 50 um possível futuro foi mostrado,em que Matt tinha terminado com Will. Na edição 128 que têm um argumento enorme e Matt finalmente terminou o relacionamento. Mais tarde, eles voltar a ser namorado e namorada. No primeiro W.I.T.C.H. novel,Will se apaixona por seu novo vizinho um menino bonito que é talentoso na dança.(Seu nome é Danny Nova)No entanto,ele acabou por ser um estrangeiro e rouba o coração de Kandrakar dela.Will,Matt,e seus amigos para ir ao seu planeta recuperá-lo. Na série animad ,Will começa a namorar Matt,mas uma vez que Matt descobre sobre a "outra vida"de Will, sua relação fica mais complicado.No episódio da 2 ª temporada"V é para a vitória",Will conhece Mandy, amiga de Matt do acampamento de verão.Will vê Mandy e Matt falando depois que ele perdeu a corrida para Mandy(Mandy é o primeiro lugar e Will é o segundo lugar).Will rapidamente se torna ciumenta.Ela usou seus poderes para bater em Mandy na segunda corrida. Curiosidades: *Sua cor favorita é fúcsia. *Seus temas favoritos na escola são Biologia e Química. *Ela está na mesma classe como Cornelia Hale . *Seus hobbies estão coletando itens de rã e nadar no time da escola . *Ela gosta de boas práticas de natação,um concerto do azul de cobalto,e romance,mesmo tendo noites românticas com Matt Olsen. *Ela é a mais velha de todas as meninas na série animada,e segundo mais antigo nos quadrinhos. *Ela odeia quizzes,lutando com sua mãe,e sendo desajeitado. *Ela absolutamente odeia quando as coisas não saem como planejado. *Sua banda favorita é azul cobalto ou 'Wreck 55',uma vez que está na série animada. *Wilhelmina é um nome originado da língua alemã,que significa "protetor". *Will é a única a não ter o cabelo para baixo a parte inferior das costas em sua forma Guardião novo do Arco New Power. *Quando em nível de potência zênite,Will tem a menor semelhança com sua forma humana normal, além de Cornelia. *Na série,o episódio "Aniversário Feliz Will ",ela completa 13 anos,mas devido a ela estar na oitava série no início da série,ela deveria ter 14.Caso contrário,ela estaria em um grau inteiro inferior.Este é apenas um dos muitos plotholes grau / ano nos deparamos na série animada. Categoria:Personagens